Empty Hearts and Broken Minds
by ObsesivePhantomPhan
Summary: This is going to be a small oneshot gallery for my DP AU in which Danny is captured and put in the GIW facility for years on end. Next up: The Internship Series: In which an intern is shown just how far she'll have to go to become a GIW agent. Rated M: to be safe.
1. Sand Room

— Day 1—

Danny woke up slowly, as he usually did when he had been left on his own to heal after a _session_. But as consciousness washed over him in greater waves, he noticed that there was a desperate churning in his stomach. This caused him to put his senses on high alert, since his gut had never lied to him before. He guessed that this feeling meant that he was due for another _session_, since it felt like he was basically healed, and _they_ did not let him rest if they could help it.

With that pleasant thought, a low whir filled the room, and Danny was greeted by the grim faces of his captors as they advanced on his limp figure. He put up little resistance at this point, having spent upwards of a year already in their care. From his "room" the men in white dragged him down a hall, and into another room. There they dropped him with no explanation, and walked out, closing the door, and letting the room become pitch black.

Danny, wanting to find out why in the world they just dropped him in a room, and hoping it was just a different cell; proceeded to feel around himself. He noticed immediately the rough, textured surface of the floor; nearly scraping himself on it as he felt around. His closest guess as to what it most closely resembled would be that of heavy duty sand paper, or a rough lake bottom. Quickly checking above himself for a ceiling, and noticing none, he stood up, and began the slow, ponderous journey to the other side of the room. Along the way, his feet scraped along the floor, a necessary evil to see if there were any pitfalls, or inclines he should be aware of. Finding nothing other than the wall and scraped, hurting feet; he began feeling along the walls, trying to find out the dimensions.

But before he had even gotten 3 ft, the floor lurched underneath him, and slowly began moving away from the wall he had previously been touching. He yelped as he fell to his knees, a few more scrapes added to the ones on his feet and knees. Wondering what was happening, he waited till he got the other wall, and noticing the pace was neither slowing, nor accelerating, he got to his feet and began walking forwards and a little to the side, wanting to find on the of the side walls to help him get his bearings straight as he could. Especially since he did not know how long he would be in here…

It took him what felt like forever, but he finally found a side wall to place a hand on to help him walk straight, and conserve energy. It also gave him a sense of direction. Finally in a semi comfortable, he wondered what he would do now that he had a pace set, and no where to go for the foreseeable future. Deciding to help his sanity some, he tried playing games, such as, "Guess which indiscernible blob I'm thinking of," or "What's the coolest rhythm I can tap out on this metal wall". But after many hours, he started wondering why they had not let him out yet. Fearing the answer, he immediately dropped that line of thought, and began the futile process of thinking up more escape plans.

—- Day 2 —

Many hours had passed, and Danny was so, so tired. Yeah, he was able to do fights in the middle of the night, and yes, he was used to getting no sleep for weeks on end; but the empty darkness and monotonous tread for HOURS on end was exhausting to him, and he was about ready to collapse. But he knew he could not as that was weakness, and he could not show them any more weakness. They already won so many battles, that he wanted one little victory in this sea of failures…

And on he went, trying to play some more games with himself. It worked, at least for a little while. But over time, his eyes drooped, and his stomach growled, and his legs _ached_ and he just needed ONE moment of shuteye before dealing with more walking. And before he knew it, he had drifted off, collapsing to the rough sandpaper.

—- Day 3 —

A burning pain in his side, and arms woke him with a start, and he screeched as he tried moving. But he still felt the rasping dragging sensation of sand _ripping_ him into pieces as he had laid there. Finally realizing what was happening, he dragged himself to his feet, and began the arduous task of walking again. Each step, which previously had merely been burdened with sleep, was now excruciating; liquid leaking from his side and arms and leg as he walked, making the journey even more hazardous. He tried checking his energy reserves, knowing he needed to heal himself if he wanted to last as long as possible; and finding a little bit of energy left, he let it flow outwards, knitting together loose folds of skin, and healing over the agitated swathes of lost skin, making new skin to heal over the oozing sores on his arms and legs especially. Danny was sure that he would never be able to look in a mirror like this, since he was sure the sight would be horrific.

With this pleasant thought, he resolved himself to stay up for as long as possible, and to only heal his scrapes and injuries to the point that they were merely scabbed over. This served two purposes; to help him regulate his limited supply of energy, and to help alert him earlier to the fact that he had lost consciousness again. He knew that scabs hurt fifty times worse than just regular skin getting ripped off, so keeping his healing scabs as indicators seemed like a good idea. So he made sure to keep a careful thought to how his injuries were doing, and stopped his speed healing as the tears and gashes hit the scabbing over phase.

This, however did nothing for the pain of having to walk on some of those scabs, or the continuing exhaustion of having to keep _slowly_ walking in such a straight line with nothing to see, and the _thirst_ of not having anything to drink for days, or the _hunger_ that was **clawing** at his stomach, eating it from the inside out. And partially healing himself only reminded him that he did not know much of anything about his situation, such as how long it would last, or would he even make it out alive? Or how long would he himself be able to hold out? Or even _why_ he continued to go on, knowing that escape was hopeless in this room, and that the sooner he gave up, the sooner that this exercise would be over.

But stopping was **not** an option, since his pride, what little remained, told him that he needed to surpass this obstacle; to show the demons watching that he was able to keep his will, even after all these many months. And sure, he was thirsty, but was just all the more reason to keep going, since maybe they would give him water if he was able to finish this course in the time limit set out for him (_lies, they were just torturing him to see how long he would last and he knew it_) and similar with the hunger. And bleeding out wasn't a problem as long as he conserved his energy and stayed awake and continued walking...

Right? (_Wrong, sososososo wrong and you KNOW it, we're here till we die lose hope stop struggling empty ourselves of life and light and just keel over for them to walk all over and why do you still fight?_)

- Day 4 -

step

step

step

step

s-ste-p

stumble

step

step

step

stumble

tumble

fall

scrape blood heal breath

step

step

breathe

stumble

step

just keep going just keep going justkeepgoingjustkeepgoing

step

- day 6 -

pain

up

GET UP

breathe

heal blood, ohgodwhyistheresomuch?!

breathe

step wince

step

step wince

step

wince

step

wince

stop healing you dolt, stop wasting energy, it's fine now, slick is gone keep going

breathe

why is it so dark?

why am I walking? (_you stop then you hurthurthurt and it won't stopstopSTOP __**STOP**_)

—- Day 7 —

**There's rough pavement beneath his feet as he walks a lonely stretch of highway. Looking around, he nothing but endless desert and hazy images of water from the heat on the concrete, which blisters his feet as he walks. There's pain everywhere, but he does not quite know what to do about it beyond keep walking. On the horizon, a faded image of the sun and moon pass him by, whispers of freedom over the horizon call as he neither picks up speed, nor slows down. He knows the voices lie, and the sun and moon are inaccurate; as the bright colors of the desert flash vibrant reds and browns into his retinas against their black surroundings.**

And like that, his surroundings fade, and he is confronted with the steady throbbing of his arm and face and side and legs and they actually don't hurt that much anymore…. His disjointed thoughts relay a steady stream of semi-useful information as he tries to comprehend why there's a tugging sensation underneath the prevailing throbbing of his frayed nerves. He tries to move, to get away from the tugging and throbbing, and only makes it worse as he comes to the sickening realization that the floor is still moving and he's lying on it. So, with herculean effort, Danny heaved his abused body off the ground and began the arduous task of yet again trying to walk. For luck, he was right next to the side wall, and used it to pull himself upwards; his aching legs just barely able to move as they brushed the back wall. he then went about his walking, concentrating on getting that going, and ignoring the shrieks of the rest of his body demanding his attention.

After a few falls and trips, and possibly spraining his ankle when he stepped wrong, he finally felt confident enough to try and heal the damage of this latest slip of consciousness. Mentally assessing what hurt the worst, he deduced that he had lost quite a bit of skin, and possibly some muscle on his upper thighs and even some bone grinding on his elbows. Taking this in stride, he centered his healing on getting the worst parts of his bleeding under control, and then making sure that he stopped bleeding.

Once done, he hoped to whatever deity was out there that the GIW would take mercy on him and remove him from this hell soon…

—- Day 10 —

step

step

gasp

stumble

fall

scrrrraaaaaaape

get up

breathe

step

step

step

breathe

stumble

fall

scraaaaaaape

get up

breathe

ohpleaseohpleaseohgodohplease

helphelphelp_helpme_help

fall

scrrrraaaaaaaape

struggle

up

breathe

"Hhhhhhh"

fall

scraaaaaapppe

up

get up

GET UP YOU USELESS TRASH

step

step

"hhhhhhhh-llllllllllllllll ppshhhhhhh"

fall

scrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

g-ge-

get UP

step

step

falter

step

step

fall

scrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

— Day 13 —

A boy awoke to the vague sensation of something different. Now, he could not tell what it was, but there seemed to be something _different_. Like, there was not a tugging anymore, and he thought there was something sort of, dare he say it, _smooth_ rubbing against his burning sides and face and everything. Sure, there was the crackling of dried blood everywhere, but he could feel the distant sensation underneath that of smooth metal.

Wanting to see where he could possibly be, he attempted to open his eyes. He could only seem to open one, but looking around, what he saw astounded him. Around him was _white_, and even though it gave him a mysterious feeling of terror, he could still appreciate that it was not the _black _of his previous enclosure. Trying to remember what he could have been doing before all that time in the black, he was greeted with nothing but small glimpses of pain and sentimental longing; as well as a name, Phantom. Pulling the name to the surface, he thought that it must be his name. And pulling further, he managed to find that it was attached to a Danny.

And so the newly dubbed Danny Phantom thought and pondered, till at last he opened Pandora's Box and out came his memory. It was a rush of images and understanding, and he was both sosososo happy to outoutout, but also sad, that he was still captured. Then he smiled, though it hurt, and thanked his lucky stars that he was done with that particular torture chamber for the time being. Sure, he was hurt, both body and mind (_ohgodwe'restillhereandthere'snoescapeandwe'regoingtodoitagainohwhyohwhypleasedon'tmakemedoitagain_) but it was ok. He was still alive to fight another day, and that was all that mattered.


	2. Internship: Part 1

**AN: Hello there! This is your friendly neighborhood chocolate bar speaking. ^_^ But seriously, welcome to a new short! This particular chapter shouldn't have anything gorey or particularly terrible in it, as it's the first part of I'd say a two part short story. After that it might take me awhile to get another chapter out since I had last chapter and this and next chapter planned out and already written. Anyways, I'll try to start off each chapter with a short author's not to give specific warnings about what will be "shown" in that specific chapter. Also, sorry for the shorter chapter. I thought it would be a tad long if I included the whole story in this chapter.**

**Characters are all OC's in this chapter, Danny shows up next chapter.**

**I own nothing: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman**

* * *

Today was the day that the many college interns came together to watch their first ghost dissection at the Guys in White facility. For many of them, this would be the breaking point, and many would never set foot in the facility again. But for others, this was the day that set them apart, and brought forth in them the ruthlessness needed to hunt and study ghosts like their mentors in the Guys in White.

For Suzy Whitman, this was just another day at her internship. Sure, she had heard the rumors about "Dissection Day" and how it was so horrifying, most students fled from the room in disgust and horror, before getting their minds wiped of everything they had seen in the facility, and replaced with fake memories of a generic few months. But Suzy was not worried as she walked down the sidewalk towards the nondescript building that housed the secret base of the Guys in White, or GIW for short. She was not worried, since she thought she had seen it all. Most ghosts were just blobs anyways, so dissecting them could not possibly be THAT horrifying, could it?

Suzy shrugged to herself, taking out her pass card, and sliding it into the near invisible slot next to the door. The pass card slipped it with no trouble, and with a quiet click, the doors opened, and Suzy walked through; a thoughtful look still heavy on her face.

The white halls of the actual base gleamed white under fluorescent lights, the ever present stench of cleaning chemicals and quiet sting of what she could only describe as burning ozone wafted through the halls as Suzy made her way to the coffee machine to get her boss his first pot of coffee. Since she was ever punctual, she was at the base 10 minutes early; easily able to find her way around the long, straight, stretched-out corridors. On each side of her were doors every 7 steps or so, presumably leading to more corridors, or offices of agents hunched over their cramped desks, finishing those last bits of paperwork or fiddling with their ectoweapons. Upon thinking of agents and the promise of a promotion to agent in training after this "Dissection Day", she sighed happily, and she began to nearly bounce down the hallway in her excitement for the promotion she was SURE would be coming that very day.

Suzy, upon having the coffee ready, began her daily trek to the office of her supervisor, greeting the passing interns and agents with smiles or nods depending on familiarity. After all, it was only polite of her to greet her colleagues. She continued her previous line of daydreaming till she arrived at the office of her boss.

"Hello sir! I have your coffee ready for you, just how you like it." Suzy called through the door as she slowly pushed it open.

"Oh thank you Suzy. Could you please leave that on the desk please? I'm a little busy with some paperwork for the dissection today" replied Agent S, shuffling papers in front of him.

"Right away sir!" she exclaimed, quickly walking forward to place the coffee on the desk. She picked carefully around pieces of paper left over from other work her boss had been doing, and gently placed the coffee beside him on the desktop. She then dutifully walked to the door, and waited beside it for more instructions.

Upon seeing his request fulfilled, Agent S smiled, before saying, "Well, you are dismissed till the dissection at 0900 hours. Be sure to attend so we may assess your qualifications. Otherwise, you are free to do as you want for another…" He looked to the small digital clock that was sitting on his desk. "Hour or so." Agent S then gave her a dismissive hand gesture before going back to studying the paperwork set before him.

She left immediately, and as she left, the agent gave a quiet sigh. He had high hopes for this one, but the dissection this year was much more intense than in years past due to the ghost's similarity to a human. Also add to the fact that this one was a squirmer, and troublemaker, and you had heck of a combination for an _interesting_ dissection. He was worried that many of the recruits this year would be weeded out. Though that shouldn't worry him, as only the toughest of the tough could get by in this facility. But he also had become attached to Suzy as she was the best intern he'd had in years. His last one had been Rose in fact. And she had turned out the best of all of them. So seeing a similar amount of potential in a child was exciting and worrying to say the least, as if she didn't pass…. Well, all of that training just went to waste, now didn't it?

* * *

Meanwhile, Suzy had been trying to think of ways she could spend her time till the dissection. She was already wearing her lab coat and mandatory hazmat suit, but what else would she need…. Oh yeah! She would need something to take notes on, and the goggles would be handed out upwards of 20 minutes beforehand… So that meant that first thing first was to go back to her room and look for some writing things.

At this conclusion, Suzy went back to her block, and spent the next half hour looking for writing utensils and what not. Upon finding everything and realizing she needed to go, she rushed off to the lab to get ready with the other "graduates" for the big event.

The hall in front of the dissection lab was bustling with activity, mainly filled by interns, but also populated by agents and scientists busy with lab prep. Small flashes of light were everywhere, coming from guns on the agents, and tools on the scientists; and the hall was filled with chatter of close to a hundred people busy with tasks and the clatter of equipment and shoes.

Into this controlled mayhem Suzy arrived; carrying with her a clip board, a sheet of paper, and a pencil. She greeted each friendly face with a smile and kind word of greeting, before seeing just a few feet down the hall a group of friends. With that, she rushed forwards, gently shoving others out of the way, before sidling up to her best of all friends, Annabeth.

"Hey there Anna! How are you?" Suzy asked, a smile lighting up her features.

"Oh, great actually! I'm very excited for the dissection, and I just can NOT wait till we get to see it!" replied Annabeth, a smile, though not a very friendly one, stretched across her features.

Suzy paid Anna's smile no mind, knowing her friend's sadistic glee was reserved purely for ghosts and anything associated with ghosts. The main reason for Anna's ire was from a shady experience she had with ghosts back when she was a small child, though she would never tell Suzy about it. Just as well though, Suzy did not want to bother with people and their horrid childhood experiences that brought them there. Her's was just as horrendous as anyone else's and she did not want to add another. Oh sure, there were those at the facility that would wear their ghost stories with pride, but not her. And neither did Annabeth, which was one of the many reasons they drew close in the days they spent together at the facility.

"Say, did you hear yet what kind of ghost they were doing this year?" Anna asked, interrupting Suzy's thoughts.

"Oh, not really" Suzy replied, blushing in embarrassment. After all, with such a small community there at the facility, especially among the interns, bits of gossip spread like wildfire, despite the prevalence of secrecy among even their own ranks.

"Psh, it's cool," Anna leaned in closer, a secretive smile playing on her lips. "I heard that they're gonna dissect a Class S ghost today."

Suzy gaped. It could NOT be true. Class S ghosts NEVER strayed from the ghost Zone, and the few that might have in the past were all too powerful to contain. "No WAY!" she exclaimed, her jaw still on the floor.

"Yes WAY," Anna almost purred, a Cheshire grinned now fixed where secrets had been before. "I got THAT little tidbit from my boss, Agent R. She said herself they caught one just a little over 24 hours ago."

Hearing that the information had come from Agent Rosaline herself made this rumor turn into truth in zero seconds flat. Suzy nearly began vibrating in joy, the idea that THEY would be one of the few graduating interns to be able to dissect a Class S ghost! It was nearly too good to be true! "Oh my gosh! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she squealed in excitement.

"You said it honey~" Anna said, before glancing at her watch. "Hey looks like it's about show time. You ready?"

"Am I ever! Let's go!"

And so, they both walked and shoved their way to the front of the hallway to door, where an agent was standing to hand out goggles and special lab coats. Without a word, the two received the needed supplies and walked into the room where several other interns had gathered, and were speaking in hushed whispers. Looking to each other to try and determine that the other was just as excited as them, the girls walked over to the larger group of interns and waited patiently for the dissection to start after putting on their goggles and lab coats.

**to be continued~**

* * *

**Thank you for tuning in, and hope to see you again soon! :D Also, since this my first fic, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**~mamahersh**


	3. Internship: Part 2

**AN: Hello! this is mamahersh returning yet again to finish what she started. ^_^ Now, here's the thing. These three chapters is all I had planned to really write, but I might be persuaded to write more if you send me a review. That, or if you have any comments or questions about the chapter and/or the work as a whole, I would love to hear from you. :D Anyways, I think that's enough for now: Rating for the chapter M, for gore and vivisections.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom: Butch Hartman does that.**

* * *

Suzy noticed a commotion on the opposite side of the room where the lab table had been set up. She looked over curiously, noting that Anna was looking as well, before gasping in shock as she saw what was on the table now.

There on the table was a young man, looking much younger than herself yet almost ageless. She almost immediately noticed the shining white of the roots of his hair that then seamlessly bled into coal back on the tips; which contrasted nicely with its ashen features. Looking lower, she saw the slight musculature of his chest and torso, though nearly grimaced at the spikes through its shoulders; before realizing that it WAS a ghost that she was looking at. But this ghost seemed too… ALIVE to be a ghost. There was even a slight reddish blush to its cheeks and…. IS THAT RED BLOOD?! Straining her eyes, she looked at the spikes protruding from its shoulders, and Lord Almighty, there was red blood pooling out of those wounds.

She took a step back, a sickening feeling coming from her stomach, and looked over to see Anna with a confused look on her face. Leaning over, Anna asked the terrified looking Suzy if she was seeing the same thing she was. Suzy took a shuddering gasp as several emotions flew through her, before leaning over to Anna and saying, "A-Anna…. There must be some mistake! Th-that's r-red BLOOD coming from those shoulder wounds!" Anna gave her an incredulous look, before squinting, and then a shocked expression crossed her face. Then Anna frowned, and she steeled her shoulders, a look of murder now present.

"Suzy, that's a ghost, it's just faking to try and gain your sympathy. Don't you DARE back out now." Anna mumbled back, still glaring at the unconscious body at the opposite end of the room.

Suzy nodded, though the sickening gut twisting LURCH she had felt when seeing the blood was still present; and seeming to not be going away anytime soon.

At that moment, the door at the other end of the lab opened to show the famous Fentons; the trio garbed in their famous Haz-mat suits, before Rosaline split from the group to go to her observation room above the lab. Meanwhile, the Fentons walked over the table, and looking the ghost over, nodded their approval before waving the interns over.

Seeing the Fentons' cue, the interns wandered over, and gathered around the metal table where the ghost had been nailed to to watch the proceedings. With everyone gathered, the Maddie Fenton, if Suzy was remembering her name correctly, started by saying that this was a particularly offensive piece of work.

"Remember, this is JUST a ghost. True, it's a rather unique ghost, in that it can imitate a human perfectly, but that makes an even greater offense to all that is natural. It is a freak among freaks, and even if it stays in its human form the entire dissection, just remember that it's LYING to you. Any chance it gets, it will try and reason with you; trying to make you let it in so it can escape. DON'T let it do that.

"So with that out of the way, let's get started. First we must choose our instruments for the dissection…" continued Maddie, a tone of business and the epitome of professionalism, even in the setting she was currently in. Though, Suzy noticed as Maddie continued, that Maddie seemed tired, worn out, and Suzy guessed it was because this would probably be the adult Fenton's last dissection before retiring. After all, they were both in their late 70's at the very least, possibly even early 80's. They had done the best in their field, but their time to settle down and get ready for the end was coming soon, and Suzy was sad to see them go. But for now, she had the pleasure to watch them in their prime, and so far, it was a sight to behold.

But the lecturing was not to last, as quiet groan was heard from the table, and the oddly colored eyes of the specimen opened to look around its surroundings. They lingered briefly on each of them, before staring, terrified at the hovering bodies of the Fentons. After a few words passed back and forth, Jack quickly punished the thing for its insubordination. It was the longest minute of Suzy's life.

Suzy had grown up what most would call a sheltered life, till her encounter with a ghost, that is. But even still, she had never seen a being of any sort electrocuted before with any amount of voltage. But seeing it now for the first time being done to a being, who for all intents and purposes had just been minding its own business, and more than likely just wanted out, and which had done no personal harm to her; she was appalled at the amount of force being used. She cringed as it spasmed on the table, its screams echoing in her head. Suzy tried her best to continue to mentally distance herself from the scene, calling the thing on the table an it (Lies, that's a he and you know it, you traitor go help him he needs your help) and telling herself that it wasn't actually in pain, it was just a ruse (You can't fake that much pain unless you're an actor, and this isn't an actor ghost, NOPE). But still, the voice in your head just won't shut up (I'm your conscience you dolt). Then the electricity cut, and a muzzle was applied.

'Odd,' she thought to herself, 'I wonder when they'll knock it out so it won't struggle during the procedure?' The answer came swiftly, as Maddie leaned over the squirming body on the table, and cut into it with precise lines like they had discussed in class. Suzy blanched just as the thing on the table did, and had to take a shaky breath to try and calm her stomach as red blood flecked with alien specks of green began oozing onto the table beneath the ghost. She was broken from her stupor as Maddie called Anna forward to hold open the flaps of skin and muscle and fat; and watched in thinly veiled horror as Anna did it with a smile, asking if there was anything else she could do to help. By this time, Suzy was getting to the point that she needed conclusive evidence that this wasn't a human being they were cutting open on the table in front of them.

Then Maddie showed them the core, and all of Suzy's fears melted away with the conclusion that this was just a thing, as she saw the glowing, alien thing throbbing in the chest of the ghost that only looked human. She noted distantly that it was still squirming, and frowned in annoyance, knowing it was just making it harder for Maddie to conduct the experiment. Finally able to take notes, Suzy scribbled down some things that Maddie said, distantly noticing that her hands were shaking and her vision didn't seem to be doing the best. But she ignored it, and continued watching the dissection, till the thing was sewed up, and was escorted out with the rest of the interns that were left.

She vaguely noticed that Anna seemed to be trying to talk to her, babbling excitedly about something, but her words sounded like bubbles underwater; popping and fizzing in her ears as she ponderously walked back to their dorm. Then a swathe of brighter white than the rest ot the background white approached her, and she looked up vacantly, her expression empty.

The agent in front of Suzy let a small hint of concern cross his face, before sighing quietly and then gently herded the poor girl to the infirmary.

The rest, as some would say, is history.

* * *

**Thanks for tuning in! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And if you're looking for more background for this and the other chapters or if you enjoyed the idea of the story so much you wanted more immediately, you can go to run-away-boy . tumblr . com and look in the background section and then the rest of the blog if you want. I'm just shamelessly self promoting at this point. Anyways if you liked what you see, or if you have suggestions that could help my writing, please review or pm me. That would be greatly appreciated.**


	4. Internship: On the Table

**_AN: PLEASE READ_**** Hello again! I have returned! With me I bring a companion piece to the previous fic: Internship. This was taken from a role play, so the perspective is going to be bouncing between like 3 different people (Mainly Danny and Maddie though). Btw, extra note today with some background info on the characters:**

**Chris = Danny (This and Internship happen like 20-30 years after Sand Room, though Danny doesn't age. Anyways, Danny lost his memory and replaced his old personality with Chris after he escaped the 1st time)**

**Rosaline = daughter of Jazz Fenton and unknown male (They are currently divorced)**

**Rating for this chapter: M (GORE, VIVISECTION, BLOOD, REALLY NASTY STUFF, GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS ALL THE ABOVE) so be on your guard if that's not your thing.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does that**

* * *

Rosaline made a frustrated huff as she looked down at the setup below. Of course the order to do a quick autopsy and checking of implants would be done first. When was her agenda EVER done first? Never, that's when. She realized that she could use this for later, but there was still the fact she would have to wait for the little urchin to heal up enough to live through her training. She decided to stay, if only to see how it reacted to different procedures; information which she could use against it later.

It was then she noticed that the ghost had awoken, and she thought, 'Shouldn't have to wait long now~' After all, even if she was not conditioning it, it would still be getting punished for leaving. That was her goal today anyways; making sure it NEVER wanted to leave again. So she sat back, watching as the first person noticed the boy's being awake.

Today the Guys in White only seemed to be able to pull in the veterans and some of the interns to help for this particular dissection. That meant a higher risk of damaging the subject for later checkups. But they would have to make do, and they did. The leader was an old woman in her late 70's, and her second in command was her husband, a large man a few years older than she was; balding, and white haired; but both the best in their profession. They made sure that everything was in order, and that the trainees knew which scalpels and saws did what; before approaching the table to glare at the monster that had taken their son away from them all those many years ago.

* * *

Chris laid on the table, shaking from the slight draft of air from the air conditioning, and from the fear of what was going to be happening next. He looked around, trying to see who all was there, and if there was anyone that he recognized. Not seeing anyone immediately, he found he was too high strung to relax. He didn't have to wait long till the first pair of scientists came over to prep him. But he nearly screamed in fright at them; since they were the only two he probably would NEVER be able to forget. Their hateful looks still hurt, and he gave them a shaky smile and let out a small nervous giggle. "H-hey guys…. Um, long time no see? I-I thought y-you'd have kicked the bucket by now…." he stuttered.

Rosaline grinned, knowing that if anything; the appearance of her grandparents would keep the thing in check.

Maddie sneered, while Jack got verbal and glared at the restrained ghost-boy before him, "Oh, Mads and I have needed some closure before we kick the bucket. And when we heard about you; well, we couldn't just pass up an opportunity like that. Simply knowing that you'll be here at least for the next few days; well that's all we needed to know."

"Jack, stop talking to it; it will just use your words against you." Maddie said, finally looking away, and looking through the instruments placed beside her. "Though I will admit that being able to see this thing pretend to be in pain is always satisfying. Do you have the muzzle Jack?"

"Yep! Right here!" he said excitedly; waving around a metallic and glowing half face mask.

"Good! You can put it on the subject now, since we won't need to get at it's face for this particular session."

"Alright Mads," he said. He slipped the partial mask over Chris's face, and cinched it into place.

"Why though? I wasn't the one that killed your son, that was you and Jazz! I had to start over, because of you! Don't ignore me, I have things that you need to- !" Chris yelled, before getting the muzzle cinched tight around his head. He could still breathe, but talking and screaming was out of the question for this round. He glared at them, and laid in awful suspense; unable to stop anything that would happen next.

Maddie merely ignored him in favor of cutting off his shirt and finding the right scalpel to start with. Jack, meanwhile, was furious for him even DARING to suggest they were the ones that killed their son, and mashed the shock button once Maddie had finished cutting off Chris's shirt. Maddie gave Jack a look of disapproval, but made no motion to stop him from having his fun. Especially since his words had cut her deeper than she would admit. She busied herself with telling the students what would be happening next, and how she would go about doing the autopsy.

Chris flinched as the scissors tugged and cut at his clothing, but managed to keep it together till Jack turned on the electricity. His body arched off the table, and he let loose a muffled scream of pain. He could not tell what was happening around him, only that he was in pain. His limbs spasmed, and chafed in the shackles, unable to move, but needing to.

After several minutes of keeping the electricity going, he let it turn off, and stepped away from the table for Maddie to begin her work. Maddie smiled her thanks and said, "Alright, now what I'm going to do next is very simple. I'm going to plan out where I'm going to cut, and then cut down deep enough to get through the muscle. But remember that when you do this, you don't go too deep, or you might damage something important, and you might lose the subject. We don't have that many ghosts in the facility at this time, so every subject is important. This one especially, since we've deduced he's one of a kind. It has the most human like features, so it must be remembered that this is basically a human autopsy for this particular subject." She then went about drawing a y-shape on Chris's chest; making sure that it was precise.

Then she brought out the scalpel she had chosen for this part, and began slowly cutting down the lines she had drawn; which were directly on top of the thick ropey scars on his chest. It was harder to cut through than she remembered it being, but that might just have been age speaking. Once getting in far enough, she dragged downwards; blood and ectoplasm welling up and spilling out in thick rivulets. She grinned, and went into a calmer state of mind; starting on the other shoulder once getting done with the right one. She then met the two up, and dragged the scalpel straight down; relishing in the geyser of blood/ectoplasm that had begun spurting up behind her knife. Once she had finished cutting into him; she then looked to the mixed faces of her students; some horrified, others fascinated by the sight. "Now, for the next part, I'm going to need at least one more helper. Yes, you there, I think you'll help me quite nicely!" she said, pointing to one of the girls that had been fascinated.

Chris fell back to the table, and was so out of it, he didn't even notice the sharpie being applied to his chest. But he did notice what happened next.

He screamed into the gag, and tried shifting, but could only make a small wiggle. It wasn't enough to deter the eerily calm woman hunching over him though, and the familiar feeling of being cut open ripped through his consciousness like a tidal wave made of hot magma. 'Please!'he screamed mentally, not realizing that everyone could hear, 'Please stop! It hurts! It hurts so much oh gosh please, not again! Make it stop!' He began crying, and struggled mightily to get free of his restraints. This helped exacerbate the bleeding, and created an almost geyser of ectoplasmic blood to pour out; covering the table and dripping onto the floor in seconds.

The girl whom Maddie had pointed at came forward with a nervous grin, and smiled up at her. "What would you have me do Mrs. Fenton?" she asked.

"Oh, I'll need your help pinning the skin and muscles back, that's all. Now, I would like it if all of you could pay attention to this next bit, as this tends to be the rewarding part. All we have to do now is pull the skin and muscle from the rib cage and the stomach cavity, to get to the good stuff." said maddie; while positioning her hands inside the cut. Then she pulled up, and with a spurt of blood, and a "Shluck!" sound; skin and muscle detached from bone. In a flurry of activity, Maddie pried the rest of the lacerations open, and ordered the girl to use the pins she'd been handed to pin the flaps of skin and muscle down to the table. The girl gave Maddie a questioning look, before shrugging, and quickly doing as she was told; and gasping in surprise as the nails simply phased into the table and got stuck there. She pushed that shock aside long enough to finish her task, and then backed up so Maddie could continue the lesson.

Chris screamed and shuddered violently as his chest was opened, and his life blood ran over the sides, and back into the bottom of his chest cavity. His powers began working overtime, trying to replenish his dwindling supply of blood, while simultaneously trying to repair the broken blood vessels and repair what it could. Chris managed to direct it to solely replenishing his blood, and forced it to leave the rest of the healing for later. His eyes glazed over as the pain reached new heights, and tried searching for the elusive darkness that promised release. Not finding it, he continued screaming into his gag, and trying to free himself; even though he knew it was a fruitless endeavour.

Maddie continued ignoring the pleas from the ghost beneath her, and picked up a small saw. "Now this, as I'm sure you've seen before, is a bone saw. Normally, ghosts are simply blobs, no matter how ornately shaped, and so you shouldn't normally have to use this. But as I've said before, this particular ghost is special, so you do need to use this to get at its lungs and heart. But remember, this must be done quickly, and don't do this part too frivolously; as there is a limit as to what it can heal. So do it quickly, and it will be ready for another time." Then she went to work, cutting out the top half of his ribs. it was slow work, and Chris's constant shifting made it extremely hard to be precise. She sighed in frustration and thankfulness once done, and then quickly went about showing her students what they should look for, and what they should do about it.

Maddie paused briefly when hovering over the core of her subject, before delving into a quick discussion. "Now, this right here, the glowing orb surrounding the heart; is a ghost's core. Ever ghost has one; and what you want to do, is triple check the ghost is secured, before taking a sample. This may be the one spot on a ghost that causes them a form of what we call pain. What you have to do, is make sure the piece you get is small. We don't need a big piece, and the subject can't handle much more than a sliver to be removed." she lectured; proceeding with her own instructions as she spoke them. once done, she placed the glowing blue-green piece of core on a platter next to her; before quickly placing the rib cage back on in the same way it had come off.

Chris soon went mute; only able to gasp and make garbled breathy noises. The tears continued to stream down his face, and the wrongness of something in his chest that wasn't supposed to be there made him wish he could scream properly. Then the bone saw came out, and he wriggled and tried so very hard to get out. But it was not to be; and he was forced to watch as his rib cage was violently removed from his body and set aside. He was able to clearly see his hyperventilating lungs moving up and down in quick succession, and the flurry of his heart as it pumped more blood into his chest cavity and onto the floor. But really took the cake, was when Maddie reached in with her scalpel, and cut the sliver of tissue from his core. The pain was so blindingly agonizing, that his body lurched upwards, and his eyes were locked open, and he managed to find a previously untouched portion of his vocal chords to let out one last scream of agony. The tears streamed faster, and black finally began encroaching on his vision. But then he felt his rib cage back in place; so he took enough time to divert some of the healing power to reattaching his ribs; before falling unconscious for the rest of the vivisection.

Maddie finished the dissection quickly and efficiently; making sure the kids all got the information needed, but no time was wasted doing off topic discussion. Once she was done; she stapled his chest back together with the help of Jack; and then had the students clean the tools while a set of agents moved the table to another part of the room for an examination later. Unfortunately, this particular dissection had been extra bloody from the lack of blood thickening agent in the IV drip. But ah well. It reminded her of the days she had worked with Jack down in their basement with the creature. She leaned over next to her husband and gave him a tender kiss; knowing they had done a good thing that day.

* * *

Rosaline rose from her chair that she had sat in to watch the dissection; and moved to go down into the lab to help for the next part. It would be a good way to incite fear into the thing's consciousness like her mother could. But she wanted it to fear her MORE than it it ever did her mother; so down she went.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this companion thing while I work on getting something new done. ^_^ Anyways, thank you again for reading this thing. Also, it was un-BETA'd and partially modified rp so please keep that in mind. :) Anywas, if you like what you read, or if you disliked what you read and have some suggestions, I'm always here for comments. **


End file.
